


This Doesn't Deserve a Title

by mememan



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mememan/pseuds/mememan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Originally Posted August 14th, 2015)</p>
<p>Corvax wakes up to Xephos’ morning wood poking him. He offers to help and Xephos gladly lets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Doesn't Deserve a Title

The sun was still struggling to heave itself over the horizon when Corvax felt Xephos rut against him. He assumed he was just tossing in his sleep, but the second time Xephos’ bucked his hips Corvax could feel a bulge press into him. 

He couldn’t decide whether to go back to sleep or deal with the situation. But by the third time Xephos ground into him, this time moaning out his name, Corvax knew it would be polite to at least offer.

“Pet,” Corvax whispered as he gently shook Xephos by the shoulder. Xephos just hummed in reply. “Do you want me to take care of this?”

Corvax ghosted his hand over Xephos’ crotch. Xephos arched to get more contact between them and just barely opened his eyes to look at Corvax. 

“Yes please,” he mumbled before his eyelids fell closed again. 

Corvax turned him over onto his back and settled between his legs. Xephos groaned at the minor inconvenience but relaxed when he felt Corvax’s lips on his body. Corvax sucked at the spot on Xephos’ neck that always made him gasp before he moved down to his nipples. He used his tongue to play with one nipple and rolled the other between his fingers until they perked up under his touch. 

“Corvax…” Xephos moaned but Corvax ignored him and continued with no change in pace. After a moment he switched to give both nubs the same attention. He soon replaced his tongue with his other hand and continued kissing and licking his way down Xephos’ torso. Xephos opened his eyes again when he felt Corvax’s mouth inch its way toward his erection.

When Corvax’s mouth brushed against the band of Xephos’ pants he ran his hands down Xephos’ sides until they rested on his hips. Xephos’ heartbeat sped up exponentially when, instead of sliding his pants down, Corvax mouthed at his dick through the cloth.

“Oh god…” Xephos moaned and brought up a hand to grasp the back of Corvax’s head. It didn’t take long for the pants to be wet enough to outline his dick straining against its cotton confinement. Every few seconds Corvax would alternate between blowing hot or cold over the wet patch before went to mouth at it again. After a few minutes, he moved back to roll the pants off Xephos at a teasing pace and as soon as they hit the floor he positioned himself back between his legs.

Corvax started with kisses to his hips and tip, soft and teasing, and Xephos groaned at the tenderness of them. Lifting his head just slightly, Corvax flashed his sharp teeth at Xephos at an attempt to wake him up and chuckled after Xephos’ eyes became more alert at the display. Satisfied with his little joke, he stuck out his tongue and slid it along the underside of Xephos’ dick before he engulfed it to the base. He hummed at Xephos’ soft whimpers and bobbed his head to help his tongue move as it sat coiled around the erection.

“Corvax…” Xephos moaned. “Please… Hurry up.”

Corvax gave one final suck before he popped the dick out his mouth, drool still connecting them. Xephos huffed over the teasing, but as Corvax’s mouth moved to his thigh, he was eternally grateful that Corvax continued to jack him off. His movements were slow, almost torturous, but at least they were something.

Xephos wondered how many new marks he had blooming on his thighs by the time Corvax decided to continue with the blow job. He didn’t even get to touch it to his lips before Xephos’ orgasm snuck up on the both of them. Corvax stayed between Xephos’ legs in shock as his face was painted in cum, only closing his eyes when it started stringing a bit too close to them. When Xephos finally stopped coming, Corvax sat up and ran his fingers through the mess on his face.

“Sorry,” Xephos said, but his post orgasm bliss made it sound disingenuous. Corvax recovered and licked off the cum off his fingers.

“You do know the consequences for blinding the emperor, yes?”

“Oh, don’t be such a drama queen,” Xephos replied and wiped at the corner of Corvax’s mouth before kissing him. Corvax kissed him back soft and quick and when it was over Xephos fell back onto the bed with a satisfied sigh.

“Goodnight!” he said as he began making himself comfortable on his pillow.

“What? The sun is up.”

“Yeah, but I don’t have to get up and go to work, so I could sleep all day if I wanted to,” Xephos replied and turned away from Corvax with a grin.

Corvax grunted in displeasure before pinching one of Xephos’ ears. “Go take a shower.”

“Ow!” Xephos shot up to glare at him but he was already making his way to the bathroom. “Yeah, love you too, jerk.” He could hear Corvax chuckle as he disappeared behind the door. His ear twinged in pain and he rubbed it as he tried to decide how worthwhile it was to go after him. With a sigh, he left the warmth of their bed behind and made his way to the shower.


End file.
